


Third Wheeling

by OnstageSport



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), The rest of VM is MENTIONED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnstageSport/pseuds/OnstageSport
Summary: Grog didn't get upset with his family. He just didn't.But this time, he did.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw & Pike Trickfoot, Scanlan Shorthalt & Grog Strongjaw, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Third Wheeling

Grog didn’t often get upset with his family. His family kept his rage in check. And his family was never apart for very long. The most he could think of was when they had been apart for a year after kicking dragon ass and helping Keyleth with her Ashari trip. But even then, he and Pike had been together. 

But this was not the same. His family saw each other a lot less now: Keyleth was busy leading her people, Percy and Vex were leading theirs, Tary Jumbo was leading his party, and so it was just him and Scanlan and Pike.

Sometimes, they would go out and find some trouble to solve, but that was rarer now too. The gnomes were planning their wedding and making everything perfect meant that the other stuff had to take a back seat. 

They had been stressed about the wedding for weeks and Grog knew exactly what they needed. They could go into town and find something to fight and then they could come back with a clearer head. That’s what Grog did if he ever had a problem. So he told them his idea.

“That sounds like fun, Grog,” they agreed. But they didn’t do it. They just went back to their plans.

“We aren’t going?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“We can’t right _now_ ,” Pike explained patiently. “But maybe tomorrow?”

Grog nodded. He knew that if they could go fight an ogre camp or something like it, they would feel better. But he let them keep up their work for that day and went to sharpen his axe.

The next day he reminded them, but they were placing tiny cards on pictures of tables, trying to solve the problem of where everyone could sit.

“We just need to figure this out and then we’ll go tomorrow.”

He understood. Yesterday, they thought the seating problem would take less time. And today, it was taking much longer. So he let them keep working on it, leaving them with the reminder that they would go the next day.

“Not now,” Scanlan snapped nearly a week later when Grog had asked for the fifth day in a row. “I’m serious. Not now. Maybe tomorrow, big guy.”

Grog felt his entire body shrink to gnome-sized as he peered at them through the door.

“But. You said ‘tomorrow’ yesterday,” he repeated. “And the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that.”

Scanlan grimaced as he sighed.

“Yeah, I know,” he groaned, his voice strained.

“We’re really trying, Grog. This is just a lot,” Pike supplied.

“All of this stuff is really important and we need to get it done soon,” Scanlan tried to explain.

Grog clenched his teeth together and nodded at them.

“Right,” he said when he could manage, slowly shuffling out the door again. “I get it. _It’s_ important to you.”


End file.
